video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
That Riviera Touch
|catalogue number = VC3212 |rating = |running time = 94 minutes|re-release date = |re-released by = Cinema Club}} That Riviera Touch is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 7th November 1994, and then it got re-released by Cinema Club on 4th May 1998. Description Cast * Eric Morecambe - Eric Simpson * Ernie Wise - Ernest Clark * Suzanne Lloyd - Claudette * Paul Stassino - Le Pirate * Armand Mestral - Inspector Duval * Gerald Lawson - Coco * George Eugeniou - Marcel * George Pastell - Ali * Alexandra Bastedo - Girl at roulette table * Nicole Shelby - Woman in casino * Peter Jeffrey - Mauron * Francis Matthews - Hotel manager * Michael Forrest - Pierre * Paul Danquah - Hassim Credits Trailers and info Original 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1994 Re-release The Video Collection Comedy, Thrillers and Drama trailer from 1994 with clips from "Prime Suspect 3", "Cracker", "Auf Wiedersehen Pet", "Outside Edge", "Birds of a Feather", "Soldier Soldier", "Peak Practice", "Sharpe" and "Inspector Morse". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Movies Category:BBFC PG Category:Morecambe & Wise Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection Comedy, Thrillers and Drama trailer from 1994